Percabeth after Gaea
by ioGaggag69
Summary: So this is a fanfic of Percabeth after defeating Gaia. Not much of the others couples but maybe it'll come later in the story. Please be indulgent about spelling and grammar cause I'm French and I only learnt English at school and watching series... Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Annabeth and Percy had just defeated the greatest enemy they ever had to fight : Gaia, the mother Earth. After being part of the great prophecy to defeat Kronos the Titan, they had, to their wonderful surprise, learnt they were part of the new great prophecy. This time they had to defeat Gaia. Great! After fighting many enemies, flying across the Atlantic, finding their way through the ancient lands, falling into Tartarus, finding the doors of death, going out of Tartarus, fighting other enemies, make peace between Greeks and Romans and finally, FINALLY, defeating the greatest enemy of all, they could go home.

So here they were, the seven of the prophecy plus Nico di Angelo, going back to Camp half blood. Argus was driving his good old van, the same that drove Percy home at the end of summer. He had been send by Chiron to find the half-bloods since they weren't coming back. They actually had all fallen asleep somewhere in New-York, exhausted, injured after the greatest adventure of their lives. He couldn't yell at them anyways, but even if he could, Argus would not have the heart to. Falling asleep the Gods know where is extremely dangerous for a demigod, but they had the right to make one mistake after all they had been through. Plus, Chiron would be mad anyways.

Nico was in the front seat, sleeping. Between him and Argus was Leo, deep in his thoughts. Behind him was a sleeping Piper, her head resting on Jason's shoulder. He was looking through the window. On the other side of the row Frank had transformed into a cat and was sleeping on Hazel, sleeping to. Finally, at the very back of the car were Annabeth and Percy, his arm around her shoulders. He was looking down at her. She was looking up at him. They weren't smiling, but their eyes were full of love. They were having a silent conversation. Well, not a very elaborate one, but, still a conversation. They were saying, in some way, "I love you" and answering each other by the same thing. And so on.

~Annabeth~

Oh my gods. We are finally coming home. That's what I was thinking when we entered Argus van. Then, I made the mistake to look into Percy's eyes. Percy's wonderful, gorgeous, oh so loving sea green eyes I had come to love over the years. And I couldn't think about anything but him. That's always what happen when I dive into his eyes. The only moment when I, Annabeth Chase, child of Athena, can't control my own thoughts. His eyes always seem to say "I love you so much". At least when they are looking at me, because if I ever saw this look on another girl, I would kill this seaweed brain of a boyfriend I have. But let's focus on the subject. Percy.

Percy. Percy Jackson. The guy who had fallen into Tartarus for me. The guy who's more important than anything else. The only guy who ever loved me that much, and that I ever loved, and will ever love, that much. I was so deeply in his eyes that I did not even noticed we had arrived until Leo cleared his throat.

-Heum... Guys... Sorry to bother what ever that was you were doing but we are here.

I turned away from Percy. I felt the excitement and the stress I had had for days growing inside of me. I guess a little non-controlled smile had appeared on my face because Percy, still looking at me, smiled like he always did just by seeing me happy. Oh Gods, I have such a wonderful boyfriend.

-Come on Percy! I said, punching him in the shoulder. Hurry up, our home is waiting for us to come back.

-Ok! Ok Wise Girl.

We got out of the car, and this time I smiled for real. It was probably the first good old big smile I had had in weeks. I had my reasons : the entire camp was here to welcome us. They were waiting down the hill, next to amounts of food, drinks and a huge streamer saying : "Welcome back guys!" with a smiley. I looked at Percy. He was smiling like he had not smiled for week too.

-Race you there Seaweed Brain? I asked.

-Hell yeah!

We both ran like crazy, forgetting about our exhaustion. Behind us, the others started running too. We heard the half-bloods waiting for us cheering, and I ran even faster, if that was possible. I arrived seconds before Percy and we both throw ourselves on the grass, to tired to stand. The others looked worried, but Percy and I, panting, were both smiling like morons. That's when our ears exploded from the yelling of the demigods.

-Welcome home!

Maybe I was wrong, which is rare, but I could swear I even heard Mr. D cheering us, along with Chiron, the nymphs, satyrs and all the half-bloods.

Percy pulled me in for a hug. He whispered "I love you" in my ear. I would have answered the same thing but he got up and helped me to my feet. We were surrounded by the entire camp. Clarisse arrived and hugged Percy. Wait... What?! Clarisse la Rue had HUGGED Percy! Not that I'm jealous or anything... But Clarisse! Hugging someone! That's something.

Thalia was here and hugged me really, REALLY, hard.

-I missed you Annabeth! She cried out. I missed you so SO much...

-I missed you too, Thals.

I wanted to cry but I guess my body did not even have enough strength left to do that.

We all drank and ate a little before going to the Pavilion to eat a proper dinner. We, the seven and Nico, sat where ever we wanted. Pipes took Jason to the Aphrodite table. Leo seemed pretty happy with his siblings. Clarisse took Frank, her "Roman bro" as she calls him now, and Hazel to the Ares table. Nico seemed pretty uncomfortable but the Stoll brothers took him with them. Percy and I wanted some alone time, so the both of us sat at his table. We were facing each other, holding hands. He leaned down a bit. I did the same so our foreheads touched. Our eyes were closed, we were just enjoying the moment without talking. I knew the Aphrodite kids were watching us with their "awwwwwww, they are so cute" face. I knew the Stolls were laughing at us. I knew a lot were staring. But none of that mattered. I was with Percy. At home. Safe. As if answering my thought, he whispered:

-Finally. Home.

I smiled. I know he did too. And I said, simply.

-Home.


	2. Chapter 2

**AuthOr's nOte : SOrry fOr the O, my cOmputer is Old and in a nOt sO gOOd shape anymOre sO... pretend thOse O are little Ones ^^ AlsO there will be nO big l, and sOme $ might appear Once in a while... sOrry abOut that...**

**As usual sOrry fOr the pOssible mistakes. I've gOt an excuse I'm French!**

**EnjOy and cOmment please :)**

Annabeth

After Our little arrangment with the GOds, we still had a whOle life tO rebuild. BefOre Our hOuse was Over we were suppOsed tO stay in Our Own cabins. But that didn't quite wOrk... Percy and I cOuldn't stay apart. It sOunds cheesy but really, we cOuld absOlutely nOt.

The first night after we came back Percy gOt me tO my cabin. We were bOth extremely tired. As a perfect gentleman he Openned the dOOr fOr me, kissed me On the lips and wished me gOOd night befOre he went away. After I gOt tO my bed finding sleep was nO trOuble, actually I fell asleep in 30 secOnds tOps. The prOblem was what was happening while sleeping... I had the wOrst nightmares ever.

We are back in Tartarus, Percy and I. We are almOst Out, except that this time BOb and Damasen dO nOt cOme. Where are they? They are suppOsed tO cOme. They shOuld be there already! Suddenly Percy pushes me in the elevatOr, and whisperes "I lOve yOu" right after the dOOrs clOse. Percy... nO. NO nO nO... it's impOssible, Percy can't have dOne that. We aren't suppOsed tO be apart... We shOuld be tOgether! We have tO! "Percy!" I yell again and again. NO, nOt Percy... I need him, we need each Other... he cannOt...

I wOke up, breathing heavily, cOvered with cOld sweat and crying. "Percy! Percy" I was yelling frantically. My brOthers and sisters started waking up. MalcOm came besides me and whispered tO me "Annabeth, Percy is find he is in his cab..."

"Where is he?!" I yelled even lOuder. "Where is he?" I was crying a lOt, which started tO scare my siblings. I cOuld see the lOOk On their gO frOm "she is annOying, yelling like crazy" tO "wOw, this is seriOus.

I gOt up and headed tO the dOOr Of the cabin barefOOt, in my pijamas, I didn't care, I had tO find him.

I gOt Out and saw that the lights Of every cabins were On and sOme demigOds were gathered arOund the POseidOn cabin. I started running. "SOmethind had hapenned" I tOld myself "He is gOne again". This thOught made me cry even mOre but I did nOt stOp running. I was halfway tO his cabin when I saw Percy get Out Of it. He seemed as frightened and crazy as I did and his eyes were lOOking everywhere, lOOking fOr sOmething. They stOpped On me and we bOth run as fast as we cOuld. When we made cOntact we bOth sighed in releaf. He tOOk me in his arms and I hOld On tO him with all me strength. He did the same.

"YOu're Ok" I said in a blOw "YOu're Ok and yOu're here"

He did nOt immediately answer but he tightened his embrace. He burried his face in my neck and whispered several times "I lOve yOu"

We were bOth crying. We wOuld nOt let gO Of each Other. I answered the same thing "I lOve yOu Percy"

We stayed like this fOr minutes, cOmpletely fOrgetting abOut ChirOn and almOst all the campers watching us. ChirOn talked first "I guess the sleeping-apart-sOlutiOn is nOt gOnna wOrk"

We didn't mOve but Percy turned slightly his head tOwards him and answered "NO, nOt really". I chuckled and it gave Percy his smile back, like magic.

"COme tO the big hOuse" ChirOn said with his warm smile "we'll find sOmewhere tO sleep fOr yOu"

We fOllOwed him but befOre I said "SOrry everyOne! And gOOd night."

I gOt a blurr Of "it's nOthing", "YOu tOO" and "NO prOblem" as an aswer.

Percy and I gOt in a bed and this time we slept like babies.


End file.
